


The Fall-Back Plan

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Series: Thank You, Perfect Spouse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jared Padalecki's Ridiculously Enormous Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Still so fictional I cannot even, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Vicki, Woman on Top, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared has to stay in Vancouver instead of going home for a three-day break, Misha brings him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall-Back Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog.
> 
> Takes place over the Civic Holiday weekend in August, several months after "Thank You Perfect Spouse"

Misha sticks around for a little while after wrap to hang out with the crew. It’s the last night before a three-day break, and he’d usually be on his way to the airport, but the kids are at Sasha’s having some kind of summer adventure, and so it’s just as easy for him and Vicki to spend time up here as it is for him to go back to LA. 

Still, there are plenty of things he’s not allowed to help with, and so he hugs the people he hugs, pats familiar backs, and heads across the lot toward his trailer to grab his stuff.

He’s halfway there when he notices the lights on in Jared’s trailer. That’s not necessarily weird under normal circumstances, but the guy’s been excited about flying out to Austin with Gen and the kids all week.

So, you know, he knocks. Because if Jared’s still here, something’s up. 

“Hey.” Jared’s back in his street clothes, beer in hand when he answers the door. He steps back far enough to let Misha in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?”

“Yeah.” He sits down on the couch and picks up a script. He leafs through the pages kind of aimlessly, like he’s pretending he was working, but It’s really just Jared needing a thing to do with his hands. “Gen called me. She’s got the flu. The kids, too. I’m banned until further notice.”

“Oh no.” 

“Yeah. I mean, at least I’m not going to be Patient Zero, but…” He shrugs. “What about you? Vicki still coming up?”

“She got in around noon.” He takes a seat at the little table beside the couch. “I think we’re mostly going to hang here in town, but we might make the drive down to Mount Si for a day trip if the weather’s nice.”

Jared nods.

“What are you doing for dinner?”

“Takeout, I guess?” 

Misha huffs out a little laugh. “The hell you are. Come over. You can eat me out of house and home. It’ll be fun.”

“Dude, no. I couldn’t.” Jared shakes his head. “You two haven’t seen each other in weeks. I wouldn’t want to get in the way.” 

“Hey, no. Believe me, Jay, there’s always room for you at the table, literally and metaphorically.” He puts a hand on Jared’s shoulder and squeezes. “Also, I have zero compunctions about sexiling you to the front room.”

Jared laughs — a real, solid Jared laugh — and Misha feels lighter just hearing it.

* * *

The first text he sends is to Vicki.

_somebody left a perfectly good jared padalecki out here_

Her reply — _I’ll order more food_ — is almost instantaneous and makes him smile. This is far from the first time he’s brought someone home out of nowhere, but it’s the first time since the new arrangement that he’s brought anyone involved along on zero notice.

So, you know, this is a plus.

Texting Gen is less familiar territory. Not uncomfortable — they’re friendly, they’ve worked together, he was at the now-slightly-infamous wedding — but this is the first time he’s felt compelled to touch base about Jared.

He’s afraid to overstep. Plus, she’s ill and probably just as bummed out about that as Jared is.

_hey this is weird, but wanted to let you know j is coming to dinner and we can keep him company as long as you want_

He tucks the phone in his jacket pocket and starts the car. He’s getting ready to pull back out of his space when his phone chirps three times in rapid succession. 

_oh thank god_

_yeah keep him_

_you’re good people collins_

He’s tucking his phone back in his pocket when it chirps once more.

_send pictures_

So yeah. Maybe he shouldn’t have worried after all.

* * *

Dinner is delivery Mediterranean and an unwholesome but fantastic amount of wine. Misha’s quite satisfied on the floor, leaning against the couch between Vicki’s legs while she runs her fingers through his hair. Jared’s in the armchair hugging a throw pillow and half singing along to whatever comes up on shuffle from the iPod dock, whether he knows it or not.

Which, right now, is more not than anything, but it’s fucking charming.

He takes a photo with his phone, sends it to Genevieve. 

_ur husbnd doent know the words to get real paid and its adorbl_

And then it occurs to him that she’s ill, and probably sleeping, and feels kind of awful. Well, unless she sleeps through it, in which case she gets to wake up to something nice-ish. Is getting pictures of your drunk spouse who’s hundreds of miles away when you’re supposed to be having a long weekend nice?

Ugh, this is hard.

He looks up at Vicki, who is his anchor and his foundation and a dozen other really stable things — which is probably hilarious because she’s more devious than he is at least half of the time — and lets her smooth out the worry on his brow. 

He’s missed her. He always misses Vicki when he’s working and she’s in LA. And now she’s here, and everything is home again. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

She runs her fingers along his jaw. “I’m glad I’m here, too.”

Misha turns and kneels upright between her legs. His arms wrap around her waist, and he kisses her, soft and slow even though he feels like he might be drowning. What he should do is hold her tighter and shift their weight so he can lift her up and carry her to bed. 

What he does instead is slip a hand between them to undo the button of her jeans. He bows his head and rests it on her breasts as he slides the zipper down with his fingers, and — oh fuck yes — there’s nothing but bare skin hiding under that denim. 

He spares a glance over his shoulder. Jared’s still in the armchair, still clearly in a pleasantly wine-soaked place, but he isn’t singing anymore. He’s staring.

Misha should, by rights, invite him over. He doesn’t. He feels selfish, drawing that line. He has, after all, invited Jared in and offered him food and drink, and Genvieve as much as told him that they should fuck Jared’s brains out to salvage the weekend. He remembers his first time with Jared and Jensen, and how they put him in the middle. 

Jared should be in the middle. He shouldn’t be in an armchair. 

But this is Vicki. It’s the first time he’s seen or touched her in weeks and he wants to be first, tonight. He wants to be _only_. Not forever. Just right now.

He swallows, makes a choice. “You wanna watch, Jay?” 

Jared blinks, then nods. “Yeah. Can I, uh…” His eyes flick down to his lap and he bites his lip. It’s sweet because he’s not acting. He really is that drunk and coy.

Misha looks up to Vicki, who not only nods but gives Jared a wink. Somehow, it’s that gesture on her part that eases his guilt. It’s like now he knows his marks, and can hit them, and everything will fit into place and stay in focus. Everyone is included. They’re a team.

Vicki tugs at the collar of his t-shirt and they pull it off of him together. Her hands are soft and strong on his shoulders as she pulls him forward for more kisses, then up onto the sofa. She takes off her shirt and arranges them so that he’s spooned up behind her.

He kisses her neck as he undoes her bra. His fingers glide down her shoulder, sliding the strap down, then move to cup her breast beneath the fabric. Vicki’s body is warm and familiar, and alcohol and skin contact have him feeling high. He scrapes his teeth against her shoulder as he teases her nipple, and the sound she makes is like a beautiful wake-up call for his dick. 

Plus, he can see Jared across from them. one leg draped over the leg of the chair, palming himself through his jeans. And whoa, that’s hot. Like, unexpectedly but perfectly hot.

“You knew I’d like this,” he whispers into her ear and she laughs. 

“Jared,” Vicki says, as she takes her bra off and drops it to the floor. “Take off your shirt. You’re overdressed.” 

Misha caresses her skin and grinds up against her as he watches Jared strip, practically teenage awkward, clearly eager to please. His hand slips down past the open zipper of her jeans.

“God damn, you’re so wet,” he murmurs as he strokes her with his fingertips. “Missed me that much, or is it the audience?”

“Depends on why you’re so hard already.” 

She moves her hips, urging his fingers inside. He starts with two and she rewards him with a low moan. He rocks her, slips out from time to time to tease her clit, holds her close with his arm. Every so often he looks over at Jared, whose face has gone all turned-on and slack and hungry. 

“He doesn’t get to come until we’re finished,” Misha says as he pushes Vicki’s jeans down her hips. His are off almost equally quick — not a bad trick, considering he had a belt and underwear to contend with — and they rearrange so that Vicki’s straddling his thighs. 

“No. He doesn’t get to come until we’re finished with him,” she says over her shoulder. “Get naked, Jared. Stay in the chair. Anything else is up to you.”

Vicki lines him up. She teases him, sliding the head of his dick along the wet of her, pressing it against her clit and humming. He’s ready to beg — like, literally on the verge of actually begging — when she looks him in the eyes. 

“Show me how much you missed me, Mish.”

She sinks down on him, burying him in her all the way to the hilt, but his hips pump up anyway. His hands cling to her thighs as he moves beneath her, steady and urgent, like the procession of the days they spent apart. 

Vicki is his home. His everything. His perfect fit. 

Her hands never stop moving. She likes to touch herself all over when she rides him, fingertips on her face and her breasts and her belly and her clit. She lets him suck them clean, then takes them away.

Misha, for his part, never stops talking, mumbling a hundred thousand endearments and obscenities. She calls it his love poetry, and she’s the only one he ever does it for, and his face burns when she looks at him (and maybe double since he hears the hitch of Jared’s breath), but she doesn’t care that none of it makes sense. 

She calls it beautiful. Calls him beautiful. Loves him and has been with him more than half his weird-ass life. 

The tell-tale hitch in his rhythm comes sooner than he wants, but she just grabs onto him tighter with her thighs and rocks her hips faster until he can’t hold back any longer. When he starts to come inside her it’s with the word “sacred” stuck on his lips, and there are at least five others before he’s done giving her absolutely everything. 

He slides his ankles over the edge of the couch, and sits up with her still on him, and only slips out when he lays her down on her back. There are kisses for her mouth and her collarbones, her breasts and her ribs, her belly and her thighs. 

Her cunt, though, gets his tongue. It gets his hands. He likes the way they taste together, and the way his come makes his tongue tingle sometimes when he gets a lot of his load in his mouth. 

She comes against his face twice before he’s satisfied. He licks his way up her body to taste their sweat before kissing her. 

“Still holding on over there, Jay?” he asks. 

Jared makes a little sound of assent. And oh man, the sight of him, already sweat-sheened and hard and desperate makes Misha wish he was hard again because…well, because.

Misha stands. He reaches out to Vicki to give her a hand up. Honestly, he’s got no idea what they’re about to do, but he’d like to do it in the collective, and Vicki did say when _we’re_ finished with him. So.

She whispers something in Jared’s ear and he nods, then rearranges himself so his legs are spread and his ass is on the very edge of the cushion, and he can lean back in the chair. She joins him in the chair, straddling him, and for a second he thinks she’s going to fuck Jared in front of him, but she’s too far up his body for that. 

There is, however, a pleasantly Misha-sized gap between those legs of his. 

He kneels and blows gently on the head of Jared’s cock. He grasps it with his hand, one slow slide and a squeeze, and then brushes his tongue across the head. 

Above him, Jared whimpers into Vicki’s mouth. 

He laps at Jared’s cock like he’s got all the time in the world, getting it wet and slick before he licks his own lips and kisses the tip. He sucks it in, just a little at a time, bobbing his head up each time before sinking it deeper into his mouth. 

On the chair, he hears Jared’s desperation and Vicki moaning softly. There’s a sound he knows has to be Jared working her with his hand, and he’s…god, it just makes him so happy that she gets to feel that, too. 

Misha lets Jared fuck his mouth to that rhythm. He plays with Jared’s balls and teases at his ass. That’s what pushes Jared over, actually, and Misha’s got to grab the base of that dick to keep it from gagging him. 

“It occurs to me that there is literally nobody in this room I haven’t tasted tonight,” he says, and wipes a bit of spit from his lip. “You two want in on this action?” 

He yelps when Jared bodily hauls him up and sticks his tongue in his mouth. Vicki is still laughing when she gets her turn, which is fun. 

“Okay,” Misha says as he pulls back and steadies himself on his feet. “You two do what you want. I’m going to go clean up. Nobody’s getting into my bed without a shower.” 

“We going to Si tomorrow?” Vicki asks, still seated on Jared, who looks equal parts contented and fucked out. 

“Dunno. Jay, you want to go climb a big rock with us tomorrow?”

Jared nods. “Sounds like a good time.” 

“Awesome. I’ll book us a room in Seattle.” He picks up his phone. “Meanwhile, I think I owe Gen a selfie.”

Misha crouches beside the chair, Vicki leans down, and Jared covers his eyes and blushes. 

It’s not quite the weekend any of them planned, but as fall-back plans go it’s pretty freaking fantastic.


End file.
